1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to toilets, and more particularly to devices for toilets.
2. Background Art
Manufacturers of health care products manufacture cloth wipes and other sheet devices for personal hygiene of patients. For example, wipes and other cloths can be used for cleaning the skin and for dealing with incontinence care. Such wipes are often disposable. Some wipes are designed to breakdown and disperse after use while others are substantially non-dispersible. This non-dispersible property allows them to be used with water during patient cleaning. Additionally, the non-dispersible property allows some cloths to be pre-moistened with rinse-free fluids that clean, moisturize, condition and soothe the skin.
Since they are frequently designed as “single use” items, and as they are frequently used for cleaning patient waste, some may attempt to dispose of these sheets by flushing them down the toilet. For dispersible products, such as toilet paper, this is not a problem since the water in the toilet breaks down their materials. However, for non-dispersible sheets, accumulation in the trapway or other parts of a toilet can lead to a variety of problems, including stoppage of the toilet, blockage of the exhaust system leading away from the toilet, malfunction of septic tanks or sewage systems, or other maladies.
It would be advantageous to have an apparatus to reduce these problems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.